


Questo bellissimo cielo stile Monet

by Melchan



Series: That place between sleep and awake [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Inception!AU, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, pesche blu, Sherlock, parchi strani. E Lestrade che tiene insieme i pezzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questo bellissimo cielo stile Monet

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo del capitolo è una citazione di Vanilla Sky <3 (messaggio non tanto subliminale: GUARDATELO!).

John ha sete. Non fa troppo caldo, ma ha bisogno d’acqua in modo terribile.  
Entra nel bar più vicino e chiede un bicchiere grande, lascia sul banco un paio di monete e poi si sbriga a tornare in strada.

Non sa con precisione quanto abbia pagato quell’acqua, ma era buona da morire e a trovare un bar ci ha messo più del previsto. Si chiede quanto sarà irritato Sherlock, e appena lo vede capisce che la risposta giusta era la più semplice: moltissimo.

\- Abbiamo un concetto diverso della parola minuto. -

\- Sherlock, non puoi pretendere che da qui al bar più vicino ci siano davvero sessanta secondi. È illogico. -

\- Lo è che tu non abbia aspettato che finissimo. - risponde lui, piccatissimo, e si rimette a osservare la strada come un falco.

John sospira. Prima di imitarlo fa notare che non è colpa sua se sono lontani da qualsiasi via turistica di Parigi, e quando Sherlock non si degna nemmeno di rispondere lascia stare.

*

Due ore dopo sospira di nuovo, stavolta sdraiato su un morbido, tiepido e meraviglioso letto. Sherlock ovviamente non segue l'esempio, e si limita a uscire dalla doccia con i riccioli fradici e un accappatoio troppo corto per le sue gambe infinite.

\- Se ti prendi un malanno pur di non asciugarti i capelli avrai problemi a star dietro al caso, lo sai vero? -

Lui fa una specie di sbuffo stizzito e risponde che non è un bambino, ovvio che si asciugherà i capelli. - All’aria, però. - aggiunge subito.

John apre un occhio, dopo averlo chiuso tipo tre secondi prima. – Scusa? –

\- Ti lamenti sempre che non riusciamo a vedere niente dei posti dove andiamo, visto che l’appuntamento dei capibanda è fissato per domani possiamo anche arrivare da qualche parte. -

Comincia a vestirsi come se fosse solo nella stanza; John non si preoccupa nemmeno più di guardare altrove. Lo osserva mentre si china sulla valigia per prendere un paio di boxer, esile come una lancia e con le ginocchia aguzze che gli fanno da perno per le braccia mentre cerca.

\- Sherlock, siamo svegli dalle cinque di stamattina, il turismo non è la mia priorità. - e spinge la faccia contro il cuscino di piume d’oca.

Sherlock sbuffa, in un modo ancora più da ragazzino del solito. John nota solo ora, vedendoli bagnati, che gli sono cresciuti troppo i capelli. Lo fanno sembrare più giovane di quanto già non appaia a cose normali.

\- Non ho intenzione di vegetare qui fino a stasera. - Si tampona i capelli con l’asciugamano per mezzo minuto minuto, poi comincia a infilarsi i pantaloni e decide di interrompere le comunicazioni. John sa che se lasciasse fare lo vedrebbe uscire dalla stanza senza aggiungere una parola, offeso e con i capelli ancora umidi.

Lo manda mentalmente a quel paese e si alza dal letto che sperava di non lasciare fino all’ora di cena. Riesce a sentire la soddisfazione supponente di Sherlock senza vederlo in viso, emana da lui come fanno certi sorrisi, gli pizzica la pelle in modo appena meno irritante di quando lo fissa alle spalle.

Si schiarisce appena la voce e dice, serissimo: - Penso che scriverò un messaggio a Mycroft riguardo a oggi, visto che sono i suoi a pagare la camera ha diritto a un po’ di particolari. -

Gli basta lo scatto di Sherlock verso di lui per prendersi la rivincita. Gli scoppia a ridere praticamente in faccia, ancora più forte quando lui si rigira subito, offeso.

Mentre continua a ridere e prende la giacca dalla sedia dove l’aveva abbandonata, gli cade l’occhio sulla ciotola della frutta: l’hanno sistemata sul tavolincino davanti alla portafinestra della camera, e la luce del sole fa splendere la porcellana.

È rosa antico, non saprebbe dire quanto preziosa, ma non è questo che lo colpisce: a farlo sono delle pesche che prima non aveva notato, tutte blu. Si chiede se siano frutto di qualche incrocio genetico o cosa: in qualche maniera sono riusciti a renderle dello stesso identico colore della vestaglia da casa di Sherlock.

\- Che cosa stai fissando? - John si volta verso di lui, e per un momento resta immobile davanti alla sua faccia: sembra arrabbiato, come se lo avesse visto fare una cosa che non approva per niente. Scrolla le spalle e risponde che non è niente, si era solo incantato.

I lineamenti di Sherlock si addolciscono, in un modo strano che fa tremolare qualcosa proprio sotto la gola di John. Non ricorda di avergli mai visto un sorriso così dolce in viso, come se fosse quasi un’altra persona, più morbida.

\- Bene. - dice, e prende il cellulare dallo scrittoio per metterselo in tasca. - Passami una mela. - aggiunge un momento dopo, e John gliela tira da lì. Sherlock l’afferra senza nemmeno guardarla arrivare, e mentre si avvia col suo solito passo svelto verso la porta gli dice anche di portarsi un’arma, per sicurezza.

Gli tira un’occhiata aprendo la porta: - C’è un trenta per cento di possibilità che non abbia visto una spia mentre inseguivamo quei tre. -

John prende il coltellino che ha comprato lì e si chiede tra sé quanto sia biasimabile per aver pensato che in caso di perquisizione ci penserebbe Mycroft.

Vista la situazione, decide che può anche conviverci.

*

Sherlock è già stato a Parigi, e si vede. Probabilmente conoscerebbe le strade anche se fosse la prima volta, anzi, ha sicuramente studiato tutti i percorsi che potevano interessarlo prima di partire, ma cammina come se riconoscesse anche i lampioni a cui passano accanto. Gli dice di stare attento a una scalinata, perché i gradini sono molto ripidi, e quando arrivano davanti a un parco aggiunge “Bene, lo sapevo”.

John si limita a guardarlo a sopracciglia arcuate, e lui risponde che non c’è nessuno nonostante sia domenica, come avevo immaginato.

\- Sei già stato qui, allora? -

\- Una volta, con mia madre e Mycroft. Da bambino. - Non gli lascia il tempo di replicare e lo supera, avviandosi per il sentiero polveroso che fa da ingresso al parco.

\- Come si chiama? - gli chiede John appena lo raggiunge. È un bel posto, anche grande. Si aspetta un nome famoso, ma è strano che ci sia così poca gente di domenica pomeriggio, se davvero lo è.

\- Cabrer Steet. -

A John viene da ridere: è il francese più maccheronico che abbia mai sentito, e lui ha sentito Harry provare a parlarlo. È praticamente certo che per qualche strana congiunzione astrale Sherlock non ricordi il nome del parco e se ne sia inventato uno sul momento.

Decide di non pungolarlo nell’orgoglio e si limita ad analizzare la zona come se fosse potenzialmente pericolosa: un prato molto ampio di erba rigogliosa, alberi con rami da cui traboccano fiori chiari, qualche signore anziano e due bambini che giocano con la sabbia di una buca.

Sherlock affretta di nuovo il passo e si mette a descrivergli la vita di una nonnina che sta leggendo un libro su una panchina.  
John non ha molta voglia di parlare, preferisce guardarsi intorno e ascoltarlo parlare di foulard scelti da nipoti minorenni.

Camminano per un lasso di tempo che non si sforza di contare, senza che la luce cambi nemmeno sfumatura, e costeggiano il laghetto sulla destra del parco. Sherlock è in forma, davvero. Parla a macchinetta, ma senza la vena isterica delle grandi occasioni. Sembra solo… beh, sembra solo contento. Sta facendo deduzioni straordinarie, come al solito, ma per una volta sono cose positive. John è sinceramente felice per i tre nipoti affettuosi della vecchietta.

Guarda un cane spuntare da chissà dove e correre accanto a loro prima disparire tra gli alberi, che sono ancora più fioriti di quanto gli era sembrato all’inizio.  
Un momento dopo si ritrova a seguirci in mezzo Sherlock.

\- Che vuoi fare? -

Sherlock si sdraia sull’erba a pancia in su, gli dice “non ci tenevi tanto a riposare?”.

Lui lo guarda un po’ stupito, poi decide di imitarlo e appoggia le mani sull’erba dietro di sé, inclinandosi un po’. Un signore legge il giornale vicino al laghetto, i bambini che giocavano con la sabbia sono ancora lì. John riesce a vedere che hanno i capelli dello stesso colore della sabbia, un po’ come lui e Harry da piccoli.

Quando l'occhio gli sale verso il cielo, si accorge che i i fiori rosa cresciuti quasi a grappoli sui rami gl’impediscono di vederlo bene. Si sforza di più e tra le finestrelle lasciate dai rami più alti vede che sembra quasi bianco.

Una ventata tiepida fa agitare i loro vestiti, e Sherlock sbuffa e poi si alza per levarsi il cappotto. Era leggero, primaverile, ma lui sbuffa una seconda volta e dice che fa un caldo insopportabile.

\- Non è così terribile. - replica John, ma in realtà fa un po’ troppo caldo anche per i suoi canoni. Toglie la giacca e se l’appoggia vicino.

Guarda Sherlock, sdraiato lì accanto, e vede che ha chiuso dagli occhi. Ha un’aria così pacifica, così poco da lui.

Si sbottona i primi bottoni della camicia, per prendere una briciola d’aria in più, e la sua dog-tag gli ciondola sul petto.

Con una mano resta appoggiato all’erba, con l’altra la gira da tutti e due i lati: è liscia, non c’è scritto niente. John non si agita, è sicuro che se il suo cuore fosse monitorato non registrerebbero nessuna variazione. D’altronde, quando mai Sherlock dormirebbe per il puro gusto di farlo?

(Quando sono arrivati a Parigi? Che giorno è?)

Quando mai sarebbe così dolce?

John passa una mano sui suoi capelli ricci, e lo Sherlock dagli angoli smussati della sua mente sorride senza aprire gli occhi e dice “Continua”.

“Sicuro.” Risponde lui.

Prende il coltellino dalla tasca dei jeans con la mano libera, lo fa scattare e si trafigge all’altezza del cuore. L’odore dei fiori e dello shampoo di Sherlock gli riempiono il cranio.

-*-

Lestrade lavora in silenzio sulle sue carte, è concentrato e non sente entrare Sally finché lei non sbatte una tazza di caffè sulla scrivania.

\- Che c’è? -

\- John è di nuovo sotto. Lo sapevi? - a Lestrade bastano i suoi occhi rabbiosi per capire che sa già la risposta. Qualunque cosa dica servirà solo a darle una scusa per sbottare come si deve.  
Si passa una mano sul collo, che si è incriccato a forza di stare piegato sui documenti.

\- Sì, lo sapevo. Impedirglielo sarebbe una crudeltà, finché si limita. -

\- Sai benissimo che non si sta limitando. - la vede digrignare i denti, e resiste appena all’impulso di dirle di smetterla. - Cosa pensi che faccia quando rimane qui fino a tardi? -

\- Lavora. - toglie la puntina da un foglio che tiene attaccato alla lavagna di sughero dietro la scrivania e lo appoggia davanti a lei - Da quando Sherlock è… - si sforza di dirlo per bene - finito dentro Reichenbach abbiamo fatto tre estrazioni, e sono tutte riuscite. -

\- È solo questione di tempo. - insiste lei, la fronte corrugata in minuscole pieghe che la fanno sembrare più vecchia.

Lestrade rimane tranquillo. - Io spero di no. Ha retto il colpo sul lavoro, mi auguro che continui a farlo. -

\- Non stavo parlando del lavoro. - gli abbaia addosso Sally.

Lui si limita a guardarla, con l’unico risultato di farla innervosire ancora di più.

\- Andiamo! Quanto pensi che resista ancora prima di fare la fine di quell’altro? - Scuote la testa, e per un solo, singolo istante sembra abbia voglia di fare qualcosa di assurdo, tipo lasciar uscire un singhiozzo. Lestrade sa che se pure avesse visto bene, e ne dubita, sarebbe solo per John. Non riesce quasi nemmeno più a dispiacersene. - Finirà anche lui a vegetare in ospedale, con quattro idioti qui a sperare che si riprenda. Ma tanto non accadrà mai. -

Lestrade si alza di scatto, con la sensazione di averne abbastanza, davvero, riserva di pazienza azzerata. Il suo cipiglio basta a chiudere la bocca di Sally in una linea stretta di disapprovazione.

Raggiunge la finestra che dà sulla sala dove tengono il Pasiv. La porta è accostata, ma non ha bisogno di vedere John per sapere che ha gli occhi chiusi e si trova da un’altra parte.

\- Non lo farà. - si rivolge più a se stesso che a lei, sempre in piedi davanti alla finestra. Non gli serve vedere nemmeno gli occhi di Sally, per sapere che sono scettici. Lavora con i dati concreti, lui, ma ci sono casi rari e non sempre piacevoli in cui può farne benissimo a meno.

\- Non se ne andrà. - dice. Pensa alla faccia cerea di Sherlock, al Limbo, la bocca serrata di John, gli aghi, i macchinari per l’alimentazione artificiale. - John sta aspettando. -

*


End file.
